


Ray's No Prince (sorry, Stella)

by mizface



Series: faery tale 'verse [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Art, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, friendship means doing stuff you'd rather not. As Ray finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's No Prince (sorry, Stella)

**Author's Note:**

> One of the advantages of having a 9-year-old girl: free photo references! Thanks ZP, couldn't have done this without you :)


End file.
